


Believing in us

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t complain, not if it helps him forgot about Emma.<br/>(It doesn’t.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing in us

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by Sabs with the song _Maroon 5 - One more night~_  
>  Set in 3B. Also not how you imagined it, I’m afraid. ★

Killian sees her across the crowded diner and promptly tries to hide behind the counter, receiving Lady Red’s amused attention. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this, but he stays still and hopes that Emma doesn’t see him.

He signs for pity and a possible escape route, but Lady Red ignores him and goes to talk with the right woman he’s hiding from. 

Someone opens the door of the kitchen and Killian decides to take his chances. Granny stares at him for a moment when she finds him, then she makes him wash the dishes.

He doesn’t complain, not if it helps him forgot about Emma.

(It doesn’t.)

* 

The second time, when he turns and sees her, he stops, because he knows that look: Emma wants to talk with him. And she’s not going to pretend that she didn’t notice him.

(Yes, he knows that she knows. But she never did anything about it also.)

He smiles at her and she sits next to him, drawing a long breath. 

“I need your rum. And you.” She turns and looks at him with fire in her eyes. “And you’re not gonna leave this time. You were right. There’s something fishy going on, and I’m not talking about your new mermaid friend.”

He is cursed too, isn’t he?

* 

Being in this for the long haul  _sucks_. He understands the meaning of this verb during his shared time with Dave, but he embraces the emotion hidden in that word with every passing day.

Dave isn’t stupid, knows why Killian is rarely alone in the same room with Emma, but he doesn’t comment on it.

Strangely enough, he respects Killian for this. 

(Killian has yet to understand if it’s because there’s a bet going on between the Charming couple, but he suspects that Snow isn’t on his side.)

(He can’t blame her.)

*

When the bloody witch starts to attack, he’s at Emma’s side. Emma treats him like a friend, a confident and her right hand. They plan together how to fight the witch and who can help them, moving smoothly one next to the other, saving each other’s life in every imagined scenario. 

He loves her for this, for giving him a place in a world that isn’t his, but he also knows that he’s going mad. 

Being by her side, fighting with her, protecting everything she - he - cares about; it’s a sweet torture that shows him how his life could be with her like his other half.

He can only wait and hope to survive these stormy days.

*

Emma never talks about “them”.

Killian knows that asking her to give him a sign to help him understand what they are to each other is stupid. 

And still, he wants to believe that one day she’ll give him hope again, hope that he is for her what she is for him.

A True Love, an half, the star that will lead the other home. 

(Belief is a powerful thing, he learned this from an authority on the argument.)

(Henry also tells him that she just needs more time. He really hopes that they’ll have enough of it.)

*

Belief is a powerful thing _indeed._  


 


End file.
